Te vi (imaginationshipping)
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Una hermosa historia donde Ash nos relata el amor que siente por la chica que ama. Mal resumen, buen historia.


_**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo un imaginationshipping, espero que les guste mucho. La verdad recibía ayuda de unas amigas así que se me complico un poco al principio, primero iba a ser othello, pero después deepvast, pero como en el foro donde estoy soy de iamgination y casi no hay historias de esas, me decidí por Ash y Bianca/Bel. No sé si les guste o no, pero espero que la primera aunque sí no les gustó, díganmelo. **_

* * *

><p>Te vi (Imaginationshipping)<p>

_¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que te amaba? Te lo voy a contar .Tan hermosa como siempre, te veía a ti, aquella chica que vino un día de estos de un lugar muy lejano. Te vi a ti, aquella chica a la cual molestaban siempre y le llamaban "nerd". Tus hermosas esmeraldas que tienes en lugar de ojos me dejaron impresionado, tu actitud me dejo impresionado. Lo odiaba, odiaba con toda mi alma verte sufrir, un día de estos te vi. Corrías ese día nublando derramando lágrimas y tu cabellera dorada opacada por lo gris del día, corrías, no me viste te advertí, no me escuchaste y ambos caímos a la fuente que estaba detrás de mí._

_-Lo siento- dijiste llorando. –Lamento ser una tonta- derramaste aun más lágrimas al pensar que estaba molesto… y lo estaba._

_-No… no eres una tonta.- dije de manera sería, tal vez pensaste que te iba a insultar como los demás. –Eres muy lista, eres inteligente y… hermosa- dije en voz baja eso último, pero té me escuchaste. Volteaste a ver mi ojos a lo que tu les dices de chocolate y me preguntaste._

_-¿Por qué mientes?-_

_Te tome de los hombros, pensaste que te iba a hacer daño…_

_-No miento, eres lista y bonita.- sentía que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho, sentía un ardor en mis mejillas mientras las tuyas se tornaban rojas. _

_-¿E-enserio?- me preguntaste de manera tímida mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban por tu rostro y caían al agua._

_-Enserio… no miento, t-tu eres h-hermosa. Odio verte llorar, odio verte sufrir, que la gente te lastime sin conocerte.- te dije, derramaste más lágrimas y miraste abajo para que no te viera llorar. –No llores-_

_-Pero ellos tienen razón… soy una tonta, fea, estúpida, nerd, cuatro ojos…- te calle de la única manera que supe… un beso. Pensé que me ibas a abofetear por tal atrevimiento, no lo hiciste… me abrazaste mientras llorabas en mi pecho y de un momento a otro llovió._

_-¿Me quieres?- preguntaste. -¿M-me quieres?- preguntaste otra vez._

_-No…- aquella palabra te hizo llorar aún más, sentí que te rompí el corazón pero yo no había terminado._

_-te amo… ¡te amo Bianca!- grite mientras te abrace aun más fuerte. Oí tus sollozos, pero ya no eran de tristeza, eran de felicidad. Nos quedamos así, en la fuente mojadas mientras muchas personas nos veían ahí. Nos miraban, aplaudían y lloraban al ver esa escena donde tú y yo somos los protagonistas._

_-Te amo…- dijiste mientras te apretase un poco y me dabas un beso que gustosamente acepte. -…Ash-_

-Y ahora te puedo decir que me haces el hombre más feliz del planeta Bianca. Cinco años, Cinco hermosos años siendo tu novio.- dije yo, quien ahora estaba de rodillas con un traje oscuro de rodillas un smoking para ser exactos con una camisa blanca debajo, mis zapatos lustrados así como un moño rojo que era típico en el traje. En mis manos había una caja pequeña. Tú vestida con ese hermoso traje naranja que resaltaba tu hermosa figura, tu cabello arreglado pero igual que siempre, un collar dorado al igual que tus zapatos que eran abiertos y mostraban tus pies –Cinco años, para poder decirte… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- empezabas a llorar al igual que yo, te tapaste la boca y saltaste sobre mí tirándome en la fuente como aquella vez.

-Sí quiero- me dices en estos momentos mientras los dos estamos mojados. Tu ropa mojada, naranja como la que traías ese día.

-Bianca yo…- me estas silenciando con tus dulces labios mientras poco a poco mis parpados se cerraban para después abrirse y mirar tus bellos ojos una vez más. Pasas tus manos por mi rostro, la gente nos mira… nos mira con orgullo y se reían y lloraban y nos daban ánimos, te sonrojaste.

-Lo siento.- te disculpas, las lágrimas caían de esas esmeraldas que tienes como ojos, pero eran de felicidad y no de tristeza. Yo no quiero que este momento acabe. Paso mis manos por tu rostro secándote las lágrimas que puedo pero era inútil… y aún así te veías hermoso como frágil y yo… yo te protegería.

-No importa- respondía feliz.

-Te amo…- dices y me besas otro poco para decirme algo más. -…Ash- sí, mi nombre otra vez, soy yo Ash él que te ama a ti, el que te vio y se enamoro, él que te brindo su amistad y que obtuvo algo mejor… él que tiene a su princesa con él ahora y… siempre.


End file.
